Harry's training
by vampire1234
Summary: Harry has a brother who is thought to be the boy who lived. But when his Uncle Remus finds out the truth will he train him or will he tell Dumbledore. Follow harry through his life of adventure and Happiness. Will harry tell his family the truth or will they continue to think Fabian is the boy who lived. Will Fabian care about his brother Harry or ignore him like his parents.WBWL.
1. Chapter 1

Normal Pov

Harry was sitting by his window looking down at his family. It was Fabian's birthday today so they were having a party. It was also Harry's but they never noticed him enough to buy him more than 2 presents. Harry's and Fabian's godfather was Sirius but, he only noticed Fabian. They were turning 2 today. When they were just a year old Lord Voldemort showed up and shot the killing curse at Harry. Even though Harry was the boy-who-lived everyone thought it was Fabian.

Fabian had gotten an L shaped scar on his cheek from a piece of debris that fell from the roof. Harry had gotten a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forhead from the curse. He had created a force field around his brother and himself. Harry was now looking at a childrens book in his bedroom. Harry looked at his door as it opened and Remus Lupin entered the was the only one Harry trusted completly. Remus was the only one who paid attention to Harry or ever noticed him.

"Harry I got you a hand-made present." Remus said. Harry got up and walked over to him. Remus pulled out what looked like a sweater. "I had Mrs. Weasley make it for me." Remus said. Harry was smiling the largest smile he had ever smiled. "Twank woo." Harry said. "Harry let's go downstairs to see your parents." Remus said as he put on Harry's sweater for him. Harry nodded his head yes. Remus picked him up and brought him downstairs.

When they got downstairs Remus brought Harry to the couch. Remus picked up the book Harry was handing to him and started reading to him. "There once was a wizard who was on a quest. His first stop was a place that was very dark so he used a spell. The spell he used made light come out of the tip of his wand. He said Lumos." Remus read. "Wumos" Harry said. Remus smiled and tickled Harry.

Harry started giggling his head off and trying to get away from Remus hands. Remus looked up as James entered the room. "Hey James." Remus said. Harry took this opportunity to try and escape from Remus tickling hands. "Oh,no you don't." Remus said. He now had Harry over his shoulder while tickling him to death.

Meanwhile, james was watching this with a smile on his face. "Remus, Dumbledore wants Fabian to be trained when he turns , I volunteered you to take cae of Harry during training sessions." James said. Remus looked up with suprise on his face. "I would love to James but what about my furry little problem." Remus said. "Well, you can take the Wolfsbane potion or Harry could stay with someone else that night. Before, you say anything Remus we will pay you for this." James said.

"You don't have to."'I know I don't have to I want to." James said "Alright." Remus said. Just like that Harry's future was basically set in stone. Harry would be trained to be a great wizard by his Uncle Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

-TIME SKIP-

Normal pov

Today is Harry's and Fabian's 7th was telling James about the Castle he just obtained from his ancestors. "The goblins are letting me use it to take care of Harry for awhile. James I put Harry as my Hier to the Lupin line." Remus admitted. "K." James said. "Speaking of Harry were is he." Remus asked. "His Room." James said. Remus picked up the book he had bought for Harry as a birthday present. When he got up to Harry's room he opened the door and found Harry reading a book meant for 10 year olds. Remus had brought him a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
When Harry saw Remus his little face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Hey buddy, what are you reading Charms the way to protect your house and you. This is really advanced. Harry are you sure you understand it?"Remus asked. Harry nodded his head with a big smile on his face. "Harry here is your birthday present." Remus said.  
Remus gave Harry the Defense book. Harry smiled and kissed Remus cheek. "Thanks Uncle Remus. Could you train me in magic." Harry asked.  
Remus thought about it for a minute. "Harry you know Fabian is going to be trained for now starting next week. So you will be staying with me. Even though I told your father no he insisted on paying me 150 galleons each time I watch you. So we can get you a custom wand and a lot of other supplies for you to become a master in different subjects before Hogwarts. Including horseback,flying,swordfighting and muggle fighting." Remus said.  
"I would like that Uncle Remus." Harry said. Remus smiled it was going to be good training Harry, Remus thought. "Harry do you want to go downstairs to see yur brother get his wand. Ollivander is coming with half his store to give Fabian a wand." Remus said. "Sure I would like to know how powerful his wand turns out to be." Harry said.  
When they got downstairs Fabian was getting his writing hand measured for his wand. "Here try this one Ebony with a core of dragon heartstring 11 inches." Mr. Ollivander said. He tried it and the windows exploded. Fabian finally got his on 4 the fourth try. His wand is Yew 12 inches with a core of phoniex tail feather. "Harry why don't we get you a wand right now." Remus said.  
Remus went over to Mr. Ollivander and asked him to follow him. "Mr. Ollivander could you make Harry a custom wand. I don't want the Ministry to be able track it till he goes to Hogwarts. I'm going to be training him while I babysit him." Remus said. "Alright." You can come over to the shop so he can pick his wood and core. You can come over...


	3. Chapter 3

normal pov

"you can come over in two days.I will need to take a day to set up the matierials needed to make a custom wand."Ollivander nodded his head in understanding. He would have three hundred galleons in just two days that would be enough to pay for the wand and the training supplies he was buying to train Harry. Ollivander walked up to Harry and knelt down next to Harry. "I shall be seeing you soon young ." Ollivander said. Ollivander got up and walked over to the fireplace and left.

Remus went over and picked Harry up. Remus walked over to the kitchen and got two sandwitches and two pumpkin juices. He was bringing the food and Harry up the stairs while the party was still in full swing. When they got up to harry's bedroom they sat down on the bed and ate the two sandwitches and pumpkin juices. When they were done Remus Magicked the dishes into the kitchen sink.

Remus laid down and pulled Harry up next to him. Remus laid there with Harry till he fell asleep. Remus got up and tucked Harry into bed while placing a kiss on his forhead. When Remus looked down at Harry he made a silent promise to protect him as long as he was alive. Remus made his way downstairs to the fireplace and saw that the only people left at the party was James,Lily,Dumbledore,and made his way to the fireplace but, before he could leave Dumbledore came over to him. "Remus my boy where were you I didn't see you during the you like to take up the post of DADA Proffesor when Fabian comes to Hogwarts." Dumbledore asked.

Remus thought about it for a minute. "I would love to Albus." Remus said. Dumbledore nodded the twinkle still in his eyes. Remus went home and went to bed.


End file.
